mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Shufflin
Shufflin (シャッフリン) is one of the main antagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: JOKERS. Shufflin is Grim Heart's subordinate who is always loyal to her despite being abused by her. Appearance Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Shufflin has pale grey hair that curls inwards. She has bangs that curl inwards and which also fades to black. Her eyes are a slightly darker shade of grey with no pupil, and her left eye has a black spade in the middle whereas her right eye is completely blank. She wears a darker grey eyeshadow. Her outfit resembles a white spades card with ruffles around it, joined up by a lacy collar with laces at the top. The middle of her collar has lines, with small laces at the bottom and a black strap around the middle of her collar. A black spade protrudes in the middle of her outfit, with the insides of her outfit being black. In the inside, it has thick and thin white stripes being around the edges of the outfit. Underneath, she wears a white swimsuit-like top that has small laces at the top and bottom. She wears a black garter with a black ribbon which parted to the side. She has thigh-length black boots with two white bows on the front. She has short, white gloves with black straps around the wrist. They have black diamonds on top of the straps with white star designs on them. The gloves seem to have a petal edge on top. She has a giant black spade at the back of her hair with a white stripe nearly around the edges of the spade and a smaller spade in the middle. She also has a giant black bow at her back which has white ends with thick black stripes on the front of the bow's ends. Personality She is incredibly fearful of her superior Grim Heart and will do her best to carry out orders. The Joker Shufflin, in particular, is quite merciless with her victims. Magic Her powers change depending on various suits and numbers. Similar to a deck of cards, she is an army consists of 52 bodies + 1 alter ego body(Joker). Her abilities and skill will be different based on suits and numbers. The difference in suits represents difference abilities, while the numbers represent her skills. *'Spades' specialize in combat skills, with their weapon being a spade-shaped spear. *'Diamonds' have technological ability and knowledge. They can be used to hack a technical system or detect traps in combat. *'Hearts' have high durability. They can be used as meat shields. *'Clubs' are good at stealthiness. Their main weapon is a club and, though not as much as Spade, they are good at combat to some degree. The number represents the level of capacity: Ace is the highest, followed by K, Q, J, 10, with 2 being the lowest. There is also the Joker, who is the overseer of all Shufflins. As the original body of Shufflin, she has a scythe as the weapon. If Joker kills a Magical Girl, the Joker can absorb her life power and replenish all of the 52 Shufflins back. This means all the previous Shufflins, dead or alive, will disappear and a new set of 52 Shufflins will be generated. However, if the Joker dies, the whole army will completely disappear. Only Joker can share and consolidate the memory of all Shufflins, and only she can have a normal conversation with others. Special Item(s) *''Spear:'' The Shufflin within Joker Shuffln's deck wields spears rather than a scythe as she does. *''Scythe:'' Joker Shufflin's main weapon. Relationships Grim Heart Grim Heart and Shufflin are partners. Shufflin fears her. Trivia *In Fanbook 1, Shufflin has the following stat: Physical Ability: 5/5 Communication Skill: 1/5 Magic Rarity: 5/5 Magic Experience: 3/5 Mental Strength: 5/5 Patience: 5/5 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Manmade Magical Girls Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 4